Pokémon Police
by Kayclau
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven llamado Karengo que sueña con volverse miembro de la Interpol Pokémon y para demostrar que es digno planea derrotar a los 8 lideres de gimnasio de Kanto y ganar la liga Pokémon. La extraña logica de Karengo lo llevará por toda la región viviendo diferentes aventuras y resolviendo casos criminales. Ambientado en el manga Pokémon Special.
1. Episodio 1: El Parque Compi

Temprano en ciudad Fucsia, Kanto.

Karengo: *caminando* ¡Bien! Cuero, hoy es el día. Vamos al gimnasio. Hoy derrotaré a Janine y le declararé mi amor. No tendrá más opción que verme de una buena vez.

Cuero: ¡Sandshrew!

Karengo: Vamos Cuero ¡Directo al gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia! *escucha un ruido y se voltea* (¿Quién es ese hombre? nunca lo había visto, ¿qué va a hacer en medio del bosque? se ve sospechoso, será que...) *en voz baja* Cambio de planes Cuero, hoy seguiremos a ese hombre extraño.

En medio del bosque, al rededor del parque compi.

Karengo: (Tal como lo pensé) *susurrando* Cuero, creo que ese hombre quiere robar los Pokémon del parque compi. Como futuros miembros de la Interpol no podemos permitir que un acto vandálico como este se lleve a cabo en frente de nuestros ojos, vamos a detenerlo ¿verdad?

Cuero: ¡Sand!

Ladrón: *Parado cerca de un Onix* Mira que hermoso Onix, y ahora será mío. *saca una Pokéball*

Karengo: ¡Oye tú, ladrón de Pokémon! *el ladrón se voltea* Como futuro miembro de la Interpol no dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

Ladrón: Eso lo veremos. *Lanza la Pokéball*

Karengo: ¡Cuero, Picotazo ven a la Pokéball! *la Pokéball fue desviada*

Ladrón: ¡¿Crees que me importa?! Tengo muchas más de donde salió esa.

Karengo: Cuero, usa Desenrollar.

Entrenadora: *se acerca al lugar corriendo* ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?... ¡Oh! *con cara de sorpresa*

Karengo: Menos mal que la Cuerda huida sirve también para evitar que huyan, ¿verdad, Cuero? *se voltea hacia la entrenadora* Eh, buenos días jovencita, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, he atrapado al ladrón y ahora tus Pokémon están a salvo.

*Golpean la puerta*

Karengo: ¡Mamá... sálvame!

Policía: Buenas tardes, ¿de por casualidad conoce a este joven?

Mamá de Karengo: Sí, es mi hijo. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Policía: Nada que no haya hecho antes, intervención del trabajo policial.

Karengo: ¿Intervención? estuve haciendo su trabajo, si no hubiera estado ahí ese hombre se habría llevado al Onix y quién sabe cuántos Pokémon más.

Policía: Debiste llamar a la policía de inmediato para poder detenerlo a tiempo.

Karengo: No podía esperar, el parque compi es un lugar donde los entrenadores pueden sentir el placer de capturar a sus Pokémon otra vez. Ese ladrón se estaba aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad del Onix para capturarlo fácilmente.

Policía: No tiene sentido discutir contigo ¿verdad?

Karengo: Lo tendría si me permitieran ser un policía.

Madre de Karengo: Eh... disculpe ¿me lo podría devolver?

Policía: Claro, pero le aconsejo que busque una manera para que su hijo entienda que no será policía antes de que cumpla los 18.

Madre de Karengo: Lo tendré en cuenta. Hijo, a dentro. Muchas gracias, perdone las molestias. *cierra la puerta*

Karengo: Mamá, yo...

Madre de Karengo: Esta es la tercera vez este mes hijo. Ya estoy harta de recibirte en la puerta con un policía en la manga. a partir de ahora Nya y Miau te vigilarán de cerca.

Karengo: Pero mamá, no necesito dos gatos niñera, y no interrumpiría el trabajo de la policía si fuera uno, estaría haciendo mi trabajo.

Madre de Karengo: Entiende hijo que no podrás ser policía sino hasta que cumplas los 18.

Karengo: Pero a papá lo aceptaron a los 16.

Madre de Karengo: A tu padre lo aceptaron por sus habilidades deductivas, y él le avisaba a la policía lo que estaban a punto de hacer los criminales, nunca se metió en medio sino hasta que lo aceptaron. Tú posees todo el potencial de tu padre, pero eres muy impulsivo, debes idear planes antes de actuar. Avísale a la policía la próxima vez, ellos te conocen, te escucharán y actuarán lo más rápido que puedan, dales una oportunidad.

Karengo: Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que me aceptaran antes, algo que yo haga y me dejen ser policía por ello.

Madre de Karengo: Podrías hacer lo que hizo ese chico Red, desde que ganó la liga Pokémon lo quieren dentro. ...(Oh no, creo que le di una idea)

Karengo: ¡Eso es, mamá te amo! solo tengo que ganar la liga Pokémon y así reconocerán lo fuerte que soy. Seré policía sin tener que pedirlo si quiera.

Madre de Karengo: N-No creo que sea buena idea.

Karengo: Esta decidido, mañana iré a ciudad Azulona, retare a la líder del gimnasio y partiré desde ahí.

Madre de Karengo: ¿No puedo detenerte, verdad? Bueno, algo tenías que heredar de mí. Pero Miau te acompañara.

Karengo: No lo sé mamá, no creo que tu Meowth sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme a ganar la liga Pokémon.

Madre de Karengo: *Sonriendo* Créeme hijo, este Meowth tiene más potencial del que parece.


	2. Episodio 2: El Profesor Oak

Medio día en ciudad Azulona.

Karengo: ¡Aah...! Que hermoso día. Es perfecto para conseguir nuestra primera medalla, ¿verdad, Cuero? *Cuero sonríe* Bien. Al gimnasio, y esta vez no hay nada que nos interrumpa. *Mirando en todas direcciones*

Estatuilla del gimnasio: Bienvenido al gimnasio, joven promesa. ¿Oh? ¿Karengo, eres tú? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

Karengo: Vine a retar a la líder del gimnasio y ganar la liga Pokémon.

Estatuilla del gimnasio: Muy bien, Erika-sama le estará esperando al final del laberinto, como cortesía acepte esta Agua fresca.

Karengo: Muchas gracias. *Entra al laberinto* (bueno, si lo que se de este gimnasio es correcto, el laberinto tiene caminos que llevan hacia una entrenadora y los otros me acercan a Erika-sama. De seguro esto tiene un patrón así que si estoy bien, este camino me llevara directamente donde Erika-sama sin tener que enfrentarme a nadie más... ¡Eureka!)

Erika-sama: Bienvenido al gimnasio, yo soy la princesa amante de la naturaleza, Erika. Puedo ver no te costó descifrar el laberinto, pero ahora tendrás un desafío más difícil, yo.

Karengo: Encantado, empecemos ya ¡Cuero, sal a pelear! *sale Cuero*

Erika-sama: ¿Un Sandshrew? (¿me quiere ver la cara?) ¿Te enfrentaras a una líder de Pokémon planta con un Pokémon tipo tierra?

Karengo: Bueno la verdad me iba a enfrentar a Sabrina pero este gimnasio me quedaba más cerca, así que quise probar suerte.

Erika-sama: Si quieres suerte, ve al casino. Aquí mi Skiploom te dejara besando el pasto. *sale Skiploom*

Karengo: ¡Usa desenrollar!

Erika-sama: Recurrente. *Cuero cae derrotado*

Karengo: ¡No, Cuero! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Erika-sama: Esta batalla se acabó, vuelve cuando tengas más experiencia, ¿a menos de que tengas más Pokémon que quieras que derrote? * Sonríe vanidosamente*

Karengo: No, así está bien por ahora.

Erika-sama: Espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

Más tarde en el centro Pokémon.

Karengo: (Que decepción, sabía que no podría derrotarle, pero esperaba hacerle por lo menos un rasguño a su Pokémon.) Bueno Miau, en lo que Cuero se recupera, debemos idear nuestro plan de entrenamiento.

Prof. Oak: ¡Oh! un Meowth, hace muchos años que no veía un Meowth tan fuerte.

Karengo: Disculpe señor pero, ¿Cómo sabe que mi Meowth es muy fuerte? (¿Quién es este señor? su cara y voz me son familiares)

Prof. Oak: Es muy simple, el brillo de su amuleto muestra cuánto potencial tiene y la forma de su cola muestra que siempre está listo para la batalla.

Karengo: Con que si eh... (¡Un minuto! Ya recordé) Usted es el Profesor Oak, el gran y respetado profesor Pokémon.

Prof. Oak: El mismo. Vi tu batalla en el gimnasio Karengo, tienes una gran habilidad, escogiste desenrollar porque sabias que si le golpeabas le causarías un daño significativo.

Karengo: Sí, pero Cuero es demasiado lento todavía, y dicen que Sabrina es más fuerte que Erika-sama.

Prof. Oak: Te propongo algo. Ten una batalla conmigo, si logras derrotarme te regalare un Pokémon que es bastante fuerte, pero la única condición es que debe ser tu Meowth.

Karengo: No lo sé, ¿qué dices Miau, quieres...? *Miau está ya en posición de batalla*

Prof. Oak: ¡Esta decidido! Te espero a fuera.

Fuera del centro Pokémon

Karengo: (Bien, ¿qué Pokémon usará? de seguro será un Pokémon fuerte o incluso el que me está ofreciendo. No, debe ser uno ligeramente más débil que el que me ofrece, pero seguro que no será nada fácil.) ¡Sal Miau!

Prof. Oak: ¡Spearow!

Karengo: (Un Spearow, no me esperaba eso pero... ¡¿qué está haciendo?!)

Prof. Oak: *vendando los ojos del Spearow* Ahora sí.

Karengo: ¿Por qué lo vendó, se está burlando, o será que el Pokémon que me ofrece no es tan fuerte como me dijo?

Prof. Oak: Lo vendo para igualar fuerzas, y no te preocupes el Pokémon que te ofrezco es fuerte y al igual que Miau, hay que pulir ese potencial que posee en su interior. Aclarado eso, ¡Que comience la batalla!

''La batalla comienza, Miau usa Arañazo y acierta fácilmente. Spearow intenta usar picotazo, pero con el vendaje no ve nada y falla. Miau usa mordisco, que fue un golpe crítico. Spearow emprende el vuelo pero no ve y choca con un árbol. Poco a poco, la batalla va avanzando y los ataques de Spearow comienzan a dar en el blanco. Comienza a oscurecer y Spearow usa Destello, una y otra vez. ''

Karengo: (ya veo, ahora su Spearow se acostumbró a pelear a ciegas y está usando destello para que Miau no sepa en donde está) ¡Miau, cierra los ojos! *Miau no entiende, pero los cierra de todas formas*

Prof. Oak: Picotazo. *Da en el banco*

Karengo: ¡Quédate quieto Miau! (estoy seguro de que funcionará)

Prof. Oak: Sigue usando Picotazo. *Spearow golpea sin descanso a Miau* Acabemos ya, Spearow derrótalo, Golpe aéreo.

Karengo: Ahora Miau, Juego sucio. *Miau se abalanzo sobre el Spearow con los ojos cerrados y le atacó. Spearow cae derrotado.* ¡Sí, lo hicimos!

Prof. Oak: Muy bien Karengo, no esperaba menos de ti.

Karengo: Fue gracias a lo que dijo al principio de la batalla, usted ya sabía que la batalla se prolongaría hasta la noche, y como los Spearow tienen una mala visión nocturna, Hizo que el suyo se acostumbrara a no ver desde el principio. Por el contrario, Miau tiene una excelente visión nocturna, así que usó destello para que estuviera desorientado como Spearow al principio. El secreto no era intentar acertar, si no esperar a que Spearow atacara para poder acertarle. Decidí usar Juego sucio porque usa el ataque del Pokémon en su contra y note gracias a todos esos picotazos que Spearow era bastante fuerte como para debilitarse a sí mismo.

Prof. Oak: Perfecto, eso era exactamente lo que quería que hicieras. Claramente eres el hijo de tu padre.

Karengo: ¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

Prof. Oak: Sí, lo conocí para el caso de la desaparición de los niños Silver y Blue.

Karengo: Ahora que recuerdo, no me he presentado formalmente. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Karengo, y algún día seré el mejor policía que el mundo haya visto.

Prof. Oak: Encantado de conocerte Karengo, yo soy el Profesor Oak, y como lo prometido es deuda, te daré el Pokémon, pero tendrás que acompañarme al pueblo Paleta por él.

Karengo: De acuerdo, vamos a pueblo Paleta entonces.


End file.
